


Designs

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, implied kanamari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: On a warm afternoon, You shares some designs with Kanan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything seriously in a long time, I hope this reads okay.

“Hey, You-chan!”

You looked up and to her right, finding her childhood friend and ‘rival’ (they had a long-standing in-joke about who was the stronger of the two) Kanan standing there. “Oh hey Kanan-chan, take a seat!”

Kanan thanked her, taking a seat beside You at the table. You had come out to the small island where Kanan’s family’s diving shop was located in order to gain some inspiration for her outfit designs. It also helped that it was relatively quiet so she could stay focused on her work. “How’s the outfit design coming?”

You smiled. “Oh, it’s going really great! Did you wanna see?”

Kanan nodded, and You turned her sketchbook around so Kanan could see what You had been working on. You talked animatedly throughout, explaining certain things about the new outfits (“They’re based on train conductors uniforms! Aren’t they cute!?”), but after a while, Kanan began to notice a trend in the designs.

“You-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“These designs, they’re really great and all and I’m sure everyone will love them, but…” Kanan trailed off, unsure of how to broach the subject.

“Ehh? Kanan, what is it?”

“Don’t you think you’ve drawn Chika-chan a lot in these designs?”

“Ehh!?” You flipped through her sketchbook again. Sure enough, all of her designs featured Chika in some way. Even way back when it was just her, Chika and Riko in the group. “Well, I guess you’re right, but doesn’t that make sense? She is the leader of Aqours after all-”

The words died in You’s mouth the moment she looked up at Kanan.

Kanan had a small smile on her face, looking wistful. “You-chan, do you like Chika-chan?”

You felt the heat rise up in her cheeks long before she was able to cover them with her sketchbook. She peered over at Kanan, whose smile grew wider.

“That’s really great, You-chan!” Kanan then looked off to the side, out past the sea toward the Ohara family home. “I guess I owe you 500 yen, Mari…”

“...Was it really that obvious?” You’s voice was barely more than a whisper, laden with embarrassment.

“I guess in retrospect, some things now make more sense…”

You groaned loudly, slumping her body onto the table and burying her face into her arms. “I’m such a mess…”

Kanan simply giggled at the childish display. “Have you thought about confessing?”

You bolted back up almost instantly, panic stricken. “I-I couldn’t possibly confess! Chika-chan is really dense when it comes to this stuff, and I’m pretty sure she likes someone else already, and I wouldn’t wanna our friendship, and-”

“You-chan.”

You froze mid-sentence, staring at Kanan like a deer caught in the headlights. Kanan sighed and shrugged. “You’re worrying about it too much, You-chan. That’s not like you and you know it, Miss Full Steam Ahead.”

You let loose the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You’re right, but I don’t think me confessing would be a good idea…”

“Well, if you think that’s best, then I won’t say otherwise…” Kanan stood up. “I have to get back to helping out in the shop, but don’t forget about the sleepover at Mari’s place tomorrow tonight. I’ll be by to pick you and Yoshi- I mean, _Yo-ha-ne_ up from Numazu around 6-ish, okay?”

You, for her part, managed to muster a small chuckle. “Sure, Kanan-chan.”

As Kanan walked away from the table, You found herself staring off into the distance, her thoughts circling around her other childhood friend and (now) crush.  
  
“I guess I really got it bad, huh…”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "You is really GAY for Chika"
> 
> This was supposed to be something bigger, but I ran out of inspiration. I tend to do that a lot. It was initially also inspired by a prompt from the otpprompts Tumblr: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/158623532699/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being-asked-if-they
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
